


a luv lyk war xDDD

by anh



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Fic, Emo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anh/pseuds/anh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not ur basic luv stori<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. its not a phase

*gerard pov*  
haha  
okei hi my name is gerard xD u can call me geebear tho ;) im bi, f4f? also im vegan and my fav food is bacon haha. mah fav band is mcr (oops its muh band #sorrynotsorry) and muh fav member is frank iero i mean hes reel hawt rite??? xD no homo tho ;) 

kkk (haha get it?) back 2 mi  
ok so i went 2 grocery store yestuhdei lyk OMG these bithcehs jusst called me emo?????????  
:((((((((((((((  
i talked 2 mi mom, she told mi 2 get over eeet &&& its jus a phaese???? LYK NO OMG MOM DATS HORRIBLE  
ITS NOT A PHASE ITS A GODDAMN ARMRACEEEEEEEEEEEE  
FALL OUT BOY 5EVER XDDDDDD  
so yeeeee, i wonderr if frnk is ghey ??????????? i saw him watching mlp the other day so yuppppppp

*frank povvvv ha dis hawtie*

(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

haha i luv dis song :D

i just checked my myspace and geebear (muh fav emo boi xD)  
HE LIKED MUH PHOTO  
LYKKKK WUOOOOTTTT?//????????????/  
i wonder if he is ghey 2???


	2. my chemical secretzz???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secretive ;)

*gerd pov haha*  
lel it me again  
im so honnnnyyy  
4 reel  
so bcuz i dont kno if frnk iss ghey or if i ken fcuk him??  
so i wentz on fanfiction dot net 2 see sum fanfictions bout us lmao  
sooo yssseeee dis 1 is written bi "frnkcumzzme2003xD" gr8 username inr?? who doesn't want frnk 2 cum??? jfc  
ok so teh fic goes  
"twas teh night b4 hellaween"  
omg i nearly cameee @ dis part cus guezz wattt???  
hellaween izz frnk bird day!!!  
so back 2 teh fic  
"frank decyded 2 b a chinchilla on hellaween aka his bday aka teh day that gerd cumzzzz"  
OMGGGGG  
suddenlee izzabellaaaa frm phineass & ferb knocked teh door down  
"WHATCHA DOINNN???"  
"um juss sum fanfics i mean nothinggg" haha that waz close eelp  
"dat ghey gurard!" - idk wher dafuq did pete wentz come out????  
"i came out of yur butt hahah :D"  
okkkk  
and then frank cameee in  
OMG welp what do i do nowwwww  
"wats up??"  
"my dick uh i mean i juss had sum sleep haha :$$"  
honky donky haha  
guezzz wat???  
end of chaptuhhhh  
oki bayuyum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or feedback are appreciated


	3. meme pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm not finished!!! u can read previous chapters though! pls don't click if ur finding something serious! I warned u ok!!!   
> *update*  
> I didn't update this chapter but I posted a new one!!! read it lol

*gurard pov*

hmmmm so dis year izz kinda fine 4 mi... hesitant alien nstuff...

butt 2014 izzz also da year offf..........

**_MEMES_ **

idk

ok im sorry idk what to write i will probably finish this chapter later lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc 2014 is coming to an end and this year i've seen a lot of new memes soo...  
> there will be a christmas chapter though!!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. merry christmas ya filthy animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gurd celebratezz his christmas alone......not :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn't update the meme chapter, i forgot my password & i only got it now. lol sorry. also christmas is over but im still uploading this!!!!

*gurd pov*  
sikes  
it me again  
lyk justin biebr said its da most bootiful tym off da yeahr hmmm....  
*sad frog mode on* i dont feel bootiful @ all haizzzz....  
u guys wanna kno why???? (ok ask mi y)  
*ten thousands children sighs frm 300 miles away*  
mmmkk why gurard???  
*gurd takes a rllly deeeep sigh* hmmm, it bcuz i won't be kissy kissy under da mistletoe :(  
ten thousands children: :(  
me: :(  
viewer (you): :(  
ray: :(  
mikey: :(  
bob: :(  
obama: :(  
beyonce: :(  
evry1: :(  
& den gurd cum up w/ an idea: I SHUD WRITE LETTAH 2 DA THICK BOOTAY SANTA CLAUSE!! SLEIGHHHH!!!  
so he wrote a letter: dear satan, i've been a rly good boy dis year, i learned allllll da memes god's sent to enlighten us!!!! & u've seen me reading sum fics rite??? if u want some recs just let mi kno ;))) sooo satin pls let me be kissy kissy under da miss toe.!!!! thnxx  
hmmmmm will gurd be kissy kissy under da miss toe???????? letsss find out ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom caught me staying up at 3 am writing this lol (like i was doing my homework but somehow i ended up here).  
> happy new year btw guyss!!!! *365 days of procrastinating flash in front of my eyes* ok leave a comment saying what your most beautiful memory from 2014 is!! i'd love to hear. i mean 2014 has been an awful year but c'mon!!!


	5. student council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerd runs 4 student council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating that christmas chapter lol but...anyway my friend and i were joking bout what we would do if we were in our school's student council so ya, that conversation kinda inspired this chapter

uhhmmmm  
y'all kno dat gerd n frank kissy kissy under da misss toe so no need a chapter bout dat k  
gerd izz 37 butt he still wants to run 4 da student council  
he assed hiz mom n mom sed yepp totally spies u should run fo dat m'lady  
gerd put hiz shoes on  
he startend running around da neighborhood  
frenk so' him n assed  
"da heck u doin"  
gerd replied  
"im running 4 da student council, hope sum members so' me running healthily n all dat stuff n dey lyk let me join da gang"  
fenk said   
"nerd"  
gerd cri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Author's Note:**

> end of chapter 1  
> kudos or feedback are appreciated


End file.
